What He doesn't know
by Shadowdorothy
Summary: The sequel to Their New Pet. Dealing with the events of Persona 4 Golden. Margaret and Marie are left alone for a few days. MA, with most the mature content coming later.


This is the squeal to Their New Pet. Go read that first please. This one is nowhere near as sexual as the first one. There will be sex though.

* * *

"I'll be gone for a few days. Margaret, keep an eye on this one." The old man with beady eyes and a long nose said to the young woman dressed in blue.

"Yes Master." Margaret replied.

"Do not let her out of your sight," with that the old man grabbed his cane, stood up and left the limousine. As he was leaving the old man called over his shoulder "Enjoy yourselves, and try not to get into trouble."

"Whatever." The young girl dressed as a punk gothic Lolita said in a rather annoyed tone. When she was certain he was out of ear shot she turned to Margaret and asked "Why'd the nose make you my baby sitter? I can look after myself."

Margaret would have told Marie to just ask Master herself, but for whatever reason he refused to talk to Marie. From what Master had told Margaret he knew something of her past, and was not willing to reveal it to the amnesic girl. Something about it being dangerous and she might not like what she hears, plus needing to figure things out on her own. Well for whatever reason Master had made caring for Marie Margaret's responsibility. And now during what looked like a nice few days of summer she was stuck watching the girl.

For a while the two sat in complete silence with only the sounds of the limousine engine roaring away. Margaret for the most part ignored Marie's fidgeting, choosing instead to study from her compendium. Marie soon pulled out her notepad she used to write poetry within.

"What are you writing about this time? What it's like to live as a cloud?" Margaret asked disinterested. In truth she liked teasing Marie. The girl had some interesting reactions. So different from the ones her younger sister had.

"Shutupstupidpighead! Nobody asked you." There she went, with her strange insults. Marie was blushing though, so by her guess Margaret must have hit close to home with that one._ 'Clouds really? Of all the possible things in the human world to write about she chose clouds?'_ There was no helping this girl.

They sat in silence for a while more, neither really paying any heed to the other. That was when Margaret remembered. _'I have to feed Elizabeth's pet today!'_ Maintaining a calm exterior as best she could Margaret tried to think of something. _'I have to feed Elizabeth's pet, but I do not want Marie seeing that. I can't take let her out of my sight though. What can I do…? Wait, I have it.'_

"Marie," calling to the girl softly, Margaret decided a gentle approach would be best if this was to work.

"Yeah? What is it this time?" Marie was quick to snap as always.

"Do you wish to see the rest of the Velvet Room?"_ 'Come on, take the bait.'_

"Rest of the Velvet Room? You mean there's more than just this Limo?" Marie seemed astonished at this.

_'Perfect.'_ "Of course there is, haven't you ever wondered where I go off to every three days?" Margaret seemed to purr a bit there. Every three days Margaret left the limo to go feed Elizabeth's pet. It had to be fed that often, so when ever Margaret was sure she would not be needed she excused herself and slipped off to her room to feed it.

"Won't the nose get mad if you that? And why bother showing me now?" Marie went right back to being her typical sulky self.

"I won't tell him if you won't. That and I am rather bored just sitting here. Besides, don't you want to watch TV?"

"You guys have a TV? Alright let's go." Marie got up and stood by the door, waiting for Margaret.

'Really? TV is what did it? She really is hopeless.' Margaret went over to the door and opened it up to the rest of the Velvet Room.

Stepping into the foyer Marie followed her in. "Whoa, this place is huge." Marie seemed to be in a state of awe as she took in the sights of the Velvet Room proper.

"This way Marie," Margaret called to the girl as she headed towards the staircase.

"Uh, yeah, wait up." Marie ran to catch up to her. "Where are we going?"

"My room." Margaret said curtly, trying to hurry the girl on up the staircase.

"Why your room? Do you have a TV in there?" Marie was curious.

_'A one track mind. Definitely hopeless.'_ "Yes, I have a small TV in my room." Now they were on the second floor. Margaret led Marie down the hallway on the right, which led to the bedrooms of the residents and to the library as well. When she was in front of her bedroom door Margaret opened it and allowed Marie to preside her inside.

"Wow." Marie had that look of awe again. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "So soft." She took her shoes off and lay down on the bed.

"Hm? What's got you so quite all of a sudden?" Margaret quickly and quietly locked the door while Marie was distracted._ 'So far so good,'_ she thought. Margaret turned around to see that Marie had dropped her bag and hat on the floor. She was lying stomach down on the bed and was snuggling into Margaret's bed cover with a smile on her face. Margaret couldn't help but laugh at the girl.

"What are you laughing at?" Marie started pouting.

"You look cute when you smile." Margaret couldn't help but smile herself.

"Oh, um…" Marie was blushing. "T-thanks I guess."

"The remote is on the nightstand." She went over to her closet to get out Elizabeth's pet. When she was sure Marie was fully distracted by the TV she headed towards her bathroom. "I'm getting a bath Marie. Please do not leave my room."

"Mm," was the only response she heard from Marie.

Her bathroom was certainly not the place Margaret wanted to feed her sister's pet, but she had little choice. It was either the bathroom, her closet or in plain sight of Marie. At least the bathroom offered some privacy.

Margaret didn't bother to lock the door. She highly doubted Marie would be rude enough to just barge into her bathroom. Well, at least she hoped that girl had the sense not to.

Taking off her clothes she lay down in the tub and put Mara near her vaginal opening. The little monster seemed to get the hint and went right to feeding.

"Ah~!" The sound of sexual bliss escaped her. Mara didn't take long to feed today. Finding her sweet spot quickly he made Margaret cum full force. When finished Mara fed on the vaginal juices, then slipped out on to the cold blue surface of the tub. Margaret picked it up and put Mara on the side of the tub.

"Ah. Now for a bath." Margaret turned on the faucet and let the hot water fill the tub. She laid back and started to relax.

Or at least she would have.

* * *

_'What's taking her so long to turn on the water? What is she up too?'_ Marie had been listening closely; she even ignored the TV all together. This was all going how she planned… Well kind of. Ever since the day Marie had wandered into the Velvet Room Margaret disappeared every three days for an hour or so and came back. After the first few times Marie had become curious, but could never get a solid answer out of Margaret. She always said she was just "Taking care of something," or "Taking a bath."

Well now that Marie was in her room (who'd've thought there was more to the Velvet Room?) she would find out the answer. And take an embarrassing photo to use against her!

The plan was simple. Take an embarrassing photo and tell Margaret to stop dropping her poetry on the floor for Yu to find, or Yu was going to see the photo in question.

…_ 'What is she doing? Those moans don't sound like she's taking a bath. … Is she in pain?'_ As much as Margaret annoyed her Marie did not hate her. Heck, if Margaret wasn't around Marie wouldn't have anyone to talk to when she was stuck in the Velvet Room. The Nose never said a thing to her, and always ignored her. Meany. Margaret was the only one that paid any attention to her most days. Not to mention she treated Marie like a little sister, which could get annoying.

The moaning had finally stopped and the sound of rushing water floated to Marie's ears. _'Finally. Took her forever.'_ Marie waiting till the sound of water had stopped, got her camera ready and burst in!

*Click* "Haha! Wait till Yu… sees this… What the hell is that!"

* * *

Suddenly the bathroom door burst open, and Marie barged in with a camera at the ready.

*Click* "Haha! Wait till Yu… sees this… What the hell is that!" Marie screamed. Apparently the sight of a green penis demon was enough to do that for most people, Marie included.

"…" Margaret said nothing. She just continued to lie back in the tub, waiting for Marie's inevitable flood of questions. That would take a bit though. Marie was standing there with her mouth agape, both awe and fear in her eyes.

After a few minutes Marie snapped out of it and just gave Margaret a questioning look. "… I had no idea personas could be used for that sort of thing." Margaret started to howl in laughter. "What are you laughing at me for?" Marie looked angry, and her face flushed red.

"It's not my persona!" Margaret managed to calm down enough to say that to the now flustered girl. Giggling she continued, "It's a demon pet."

"A what now?" Marie now seemed panicked.

"Oh, that's right, you've never been to the underworld mall with me. Well I guess next time I go I'll drag you along."

"Uh… right." It was all too much for Marie to process. She wanted nothing more than to forget what she had just seen. 'Maybe I won't use this picture for black mail.'

"Marie why don't you go watch some TV. I'll have finished bathing in a few minutes. We can talk then."

"R-right." With a clear way out of this whole mess Marie made a hasty retreat from the bathroom.

When Margaret emerged from her bath (fully clothed to Marie's relief) Marie had all sorts of questions, but she wasn't sure what to ask first. Margaret walked over to her closet and put the green demon penis thingy away. _'Oh good, now I won't have to deal with that.'_

Margaret turned to face Marie, who was huddled on the bed with a frightened look in her eyes. "There's no reason to be scared. What's troubling you so?" Margaret crossed the small distance between them and sat on the bed next to Marie.

"You mean besides just about everything right now?" Margaret brushed Marie's hair back behind her ear. "H-hey! What're you doing that for?" Marie started blushing. "Why do you always treat me like I'm your little sister?" Margaret gave her a blank stare. "Sorry."

"No. It's alright. I probably should have told you by now." With that Margaret launched into a story about what happened in the Velvet Room two years prior, how her younger sister had left about eight months before Yu arrived, and how it was hard dealing with her younger sister being gone.

Marie sat and listened to Margaret's tale. When Margaret had finished Marie had even more questions. "I'm sorry that you feel so alone now. Having both siblings gone must be hard for you. What happened to your brother?"

"I don't know. He left a week after Elizabeth did, and he did not leave a note or a hint at where he was going."

"… Mh. So the reason you tease me and treat me like a younger sister is because you miss your own?"

A sad expression crossed Margaret's usually elegant face, and her eyes became dewy. "I truly am sorry about that. Pushing my feelings on you because I felt so alone."

"And when you disappear every few days you come here and feed your sisters pet?"

"Mh, yes." After a rather long pause Margaret continued, "I really didn't want you to see that though."

"U-uh, well if it makes you feel better I wish I hadn't seen it either." Marie was blushing a furious shade of red.

"Hmm," it almost sounded like Margaret was laughing. Suddenly she let out a tired sigh and lay down on the bed. "I'm going to take a nap. Do as you want, but please do not leave my room."

"Alright." With Marie's words of agreement Margaret drifted off to sleep.

Marie looked down at Margaret. _'She seems so peaceful when she sleeps. Entirely different from how somber she acts when awake.'_ Margaret started to smile and let out a contented sigh. Marie stared intently at the sleeping woman's face. She had only seen Margaret smile once before, and that had been for Yu. _'Huh. What'd'ya know. Pig head's kinda cute when she smiles.'_ For whatever reason, a feeling of warmth spread through Marie. She had no idea why though.

Marie quickly grabbed her camera from her bag and snapped a picture._ 'I'll keep this for later.'_ Not that Marie had any idea what she would do with the picture she had just taken.

She let out a rather loud yawn. "I'm kinda tired too ya know." With that Marie curled up on the bed next to Margaret and went to sleep.

* * *

This is not a one shot. There will be more. Might take me a while though. Had to edit this again, so sorry.


End file.
